horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lo Que Estaba Perdido
(What Was Missing en E.U.A , Lo Que Fallaba en España) 'es el décimo episodio de la tercera temporada de Hora de Aventura. Sinopsis Finn y sus amigos tienen que tocar música juntos como una verdadera banda para recuperar sus objetos robados por El Portero. Trama En un día cualquiera, Finn nota que no están ni Jake ni BMO en la casa, así que saca su más valiosa posesión, un pedazo de cabello que pertenece a la Dulce Princesa, Luego Jake y BMO aparecen por sorpresa y Jake le dice que sabían de esto y que compartirá su más valiosa posesión, su mantita de cuando era bebé. En ese instante un hombre misterioso llamado el Portero aparece para robar la manta, el cabello y el control de BMO, lanza una llave que abre una puerta, por la cual escapa. Finn, Jake y BMO lo persiguen, apareciendo en el castillo de la Dulce Princesa la cual también lo persigue. Al ir por otra puerta entran a la casa de Marceline, donde ella pelea con él hasta que abre una puerta en la que da directamente el sol. Luego el Señor de las Puertas escapa a un cañón en donde escapa por una puerta que dice "''Está puerta con ninguna orden se abrirá, al menos con una banda genuina lo hará". Al principio intentan hacer una improvisación, Marceline con su bajo, la Dulce Princesa con BMO, Jake con su viola y Finn con su voz. Marceline empieza a cantar sobre beber la sangre de la Dulce Princesa, lo que le desagrada y reclama por eso. Como respuesta Marceline empieza a cantar "I'm Just Your Problem", la cual empieza a abrir la puerta, pero no lo consigue al no lograr terminar la canción. Finn empieza a preguntarse que es lo que faltó para abrir la puerta, a lo que Jake, creyéndose el idiota de la banda, hace un berrinche y se va. Finn intenta animar a todos, sugiriendo que fueran más amables entre ellos y les invita a comer pasta. Se decide que la Dulce Princesa sea la siguiente en intentarlo, y al regresar Jake "por la música" empiezan a tocar una canción complicada que tampoco funciona. Marceline empieza a decir que no puede juzgarla porque tampoco ella es perfecta. Las dos empiezan a pelear hasta que Marceline le escupe en la ropa a la Dulce Princesa. Enfadada, se va, luego Marceline y finalmente Jake. Finn empieza a cantar sobre que fue lo que perdió, lo que evita que se vayan, canción la cual empieza a abrir la puerta. Finn, al darse cuenta de que lo que faltó era "la verdad" empieza a cantar la canción "My Best Friends in the World", la cual termina abriendo la puerta. Al entrar ven al Señor de las Puertas comiendo un sandwich, este se niega a entregarles sus cosas, y empieza a dar una explicación no entendible. Al final Marceline, la Dulce Princesa y Jake interpretan lo que dijo como que él había robado sus cosas para enseñarles algo mas valioso, la amistad. Esto alegra al Señor de las Puertas, pero igualmente termina golpeado. Jake empieza a entregar las posesiones de todos, el pedazo de cabello de Finn, su mantita, el control de BMO, hasta que llega a una polera rockera. Creyendo que es de Marceline se la entrega, a lo que la Dulce Princesa interfiere declarando que es suya. Marceline se sorprende de que aun conserve la polera que le regaló, diciendo que nunca la usa. La Dulce Prncesa responde que la estima mucho y que la usa siempre, como pijama. Finn empieza a preguntarse que es lo que Marceline perdió, dándose cuenta que no perdió nada y declarando que ella solo quería estar con ellos. Esto la enoja, Haciendo que se transformase en un monstruo y los persiga. Controversia Este episodio es considerado como el mas odiado por algunos fans. La razón es que a lo largo del episodio Marceline y la Dulce Princesa han aparentado tener una relación amorosa, principalmente por las citas entre si como la canción Soy tu Problema. También la linea que la Dulce Princesa revela que usa como pijama la camisa que Marceline le regalo en un punto del tiempo desconocido. Ademas la cuenta de Twitter de la animadora Natasha Allegri tiene varias imágenes creadas por ella de estos personajes con tintes homosexuales. Adam Muto ensu cuenta de Twitter se disculpo con los que se sintieron ofendidos por las imágenes. Música *Soy tu Problema *Canción de la Pasta *Cancion de la Dulce Princesa *¿Qué Soy Para Ti? Personajes Personajes Principales *Finn *Jake *Dulce Princesa *Marceline *Beemo *Portero (Debut) (antagonista) Personajes Menores *Niño Bola de Chocolate *Shelby (Cameo) *Caracol Curiosidades. *La primera escena del episodio muestra la parte trasera de la casa en vez del frente. *El caracol está a la par de una roca que está detrás de DP, cuando ella le dice a Marceline que lo que canta es desagradable. *Este es el primer episodio con Beemo y PB interactuando. *Este episodio antes se llamaba "'''Door Jam". *Al final del episodio cuando Marceline persigue a todos Beemo no es visto con ellos. *Shelby hace un cameo luego de que la viola de Jake se rompe, saliendo de ella. *Se puede ver que en la parte trasera de la viola de Jake dice "TOOTS", quien era un gran jazzista *Cuando la Dulce Princesa sale corriendo su camiseta se torna color rosado. *En este capitulo en Latino se le cambia la voz de Finn se vuelve un poco grave. También es la primera vez que la Dulce Princesa canta. *En este capitulo La Dulce Princesa llama a Marceline, Marcelina (solo en latino). *Este es el 2do episodio donde Marceline llora, el 1ro fue "Memory of a memory ", y el 3ro es en I Remember You. *La playera de la Dulce Princesa es un regalo de Marceline, pero no se revela en que momento se la dio. *En el capitulo en Español a Señor Puertas lo llaman Portero. *A Finn le cambia la voz cuando canta. *Finn parece tener el pedazo de cabello de "A Cortar el Cabello a una Mujer". *Parece que en este episodio Marceline lleva corsé o su camiseta está muy ajustada, ya que su torso está mucho mas definido que otros episodios, donde su silueta es mas simple. *Jake cuando el Señor de las puertas salta hacia la puerta en la version latina le dice "hijo del chapulin". *A partir de este episodio, la viola da Jake aparece con una cinta de pegar. *Este capitulo junto I remember you son los episodios con mas canciones en la serie. Sumando 4 canciones (dos largas y dos cortas) en un tiempo de 11 minutos. *El señor de las puertas probablemente intento tomar el bajo-hacha de Marceline, y Marceline no lo dejó. *En España cuando Puertas le roba el trenecito al niño Finn dice "Te recuperare el Niño Trenecito", que es una traducción literal de lo que dice en la versión original. *En el episodio, se puede apreciar en unos segundos a Marceline triste, o mejor explicado; cuando Finn recupera el mechon de la dulce princesa, y esta dice "Ay tu", se puede notar a Marceline con cara triste. *Este es el 2° episodio donde Marceline tiene la camiseta roja el 1° es en Rastro de Calor. *Cuando Marceline canta, se puede apreciar la palabra "toots" tallada en la viola de jake, como se ve en "Donny" y " El Triturador ". Error *Cuando Marceline los persigue, la Dulce Princesa lleva puesta la camisa que Marceline le regalo pero rosada no negra y su coleta se vuelve rosado claro. *Cuando jake dice "quiero ver si la tecnología supera mi talento natural" se ve que la puerta tiene abajo como una parte de una pared *y arriba no pero cuando marceline empieza a cantar aparece arriba no abajo. Galeria Videos video:Adventure Time - What Was Missing (extended preview)|extended preview video:Adventure Time - What Was Missing (shorter preview)|shorter preview video:"What was Missing" Animatic|Animatic Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Temporada 3 Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Temporada 3